


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffiness, Late Nights, Lie ins, M/M, SL - Freeform, Shining Live, Shining Solo Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Tokiya knows he's been a little hard on Otoya during practices for his turn in the Shining Solo Series event, but what he doesn't know is why Otoya is so reluctant to co-operate with him come morning.





	Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD to do another fic for this upcoming event from the idea that appeared in my Twitter groupchat, so a thank you shoutout to those lovely folks! You know who you are! <3

It was unusual for Tokiya to wake in the middle of the night. Usually he slept for the hours he need to - or could - without an interruption to the pattern. But Tokiya had a sense for knowing when his polar opposite was doing something he shouldn't. The rest of his friends labelled it his "Otoya sense" as when he felt that familiar uncertainty prickling under his skin, the sunshine bright puppy-like roommate/lover he'd remarkably obtained for himself was up to no good. 

He could hear nothing more but the light pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows. With a soft sigh, he sat up and peered over to where he should've seen Otoya laying fast asleep in his own bed. But no, instead he saw it was empty. Barely slept in. He looked around the darkened room but couldn't see the bathroom light on, or any sign that Otoya was even still in the room with him. His skin pricked with unease. There were no signs of forced entry when he got up and looked around, checking this and that with great precision. 

Nope. Otoya had definitely left of his own free will. And that concerned Tokiya even more than it should to the average person. 

Tokiya shook his head to himself in disbelief. He needed Otoya to be well rested for what he had in store for him when dawn broke. But since that seemed to not be the case, Tokiya crawled back into his bed and pulled the covers over himself to keep out the cold. He closed his eyes and steadied out his breathing before finally falling asleep.

When his eyes cracked open a few more hours later, he saw that the sun was shining through the curtains onto his face, and that Otoya had returned from his late night travels. He watched the redhead's body rise and fall as he breathed, slowly in and out like a calm, gentle breeze on a summer's day. That's the season Otoya always reminded him of, the summer. He was the epitome of a sunflower blazing in the sunlight. 

Tokiya checked the time on his phone as he sat and he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about having to wake his lover when he was at peace. Otoya was well known for his hyperactive flow of energy that very few could keep up with (Tokiya had to pat himself on the back for surprisingly being one of those few), and to see him lying so still, so quiet, was a rarity. Dragging himself away from his own comforting blankets, Tokiya padded over to Otoya and shook his shoulder roughly, but not too roughly. Just enough to arouse him from sleep.

An unamused, irritated groan was his response and crimson eyes forced themselves open to meet Tokiya's own. He took a seat in the little space provided at the edge of the bedside and stroked his fingers through messy red locks of the wild mane Otoya had for a hairstyle - he barely managed to tame it himself these days. Otoya's eyes were drowsy, more so than usual. He reached up a hand weakly to curl his fingers around Tokiya's wrist and whined in protest at being woken.

Whatever he'd been doing during the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning really looked to have taken all his strength. Tokiya resisted the urge to tut and roll his eyes. He also had to resist scolding his lover this early as he knew that if he did then there was a plenty high chance of Otoya blatantly ignoring everything he said and did for the day. He was only a year younger than Tokiya, and yet he behaved more like a child than a responsible adult.

Someday Tokiya would have that sorted, no problem. It wasn't an overnight transformation, but he was slowly working toward that goal. For his own sanity and Otoya's safety if not anything else.

"Come on Otoya, we've got a busy day ahead of us again," Tokiya's tone was that of a soft murmur and he bent his head down to press a soft kiss to Otoya's forehead. 

"Mmm...Tokiya... Do I have to get up now...? Five more minutes...no, an hour..." Otoya attempted to bury himself beneath his blankets and Tokiya sighed softly.

"Where were you last night? I woke up and couldn't see you in the room so I'm assuming that you're so tired because you've used up all the energy you should have for today. Am I right, Otoya?"

The redhead gave him a kicked puppy look before he adverted his crimson gaze and whimpered softly. He pulled Tokiya's hand down to his collarbone and nestled into the way his palm automatically moved and cupped his cheek. The former HAYATO idol stroked the pad of his thumb over Otoya's skin, a shade or two darker than his own. A soft smile appeared on his face and his eyes softened in a way that had Otoya faintly blushing.

"I'll be ready soon Tokiya...I promise..." His speech was slurred slightly from his tiredness and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Tokiya gently shifted him over as he settled and laid beside him, wrapping his free arm over Otoya's waist and pulling him close against his own body. He pressed his lips to those soft, messy red locks and tucked Otoya's head underneath his chin, feeling his breath fan against his neck. Otoya's hands moved sluggishly and fingers curled into the fabric of his nightshirt. The boy in his arms nestled against him lovingly, almost purring in his throat. 

"Sorry..." Otoya's purr paused to apologise, "I was up with Cecil...we were going over some of the...the dance steps you showed me yesterday... We've been doing that for a few nights now...I'm almost there, Tokiya, I promise... I'll make you proud of me when I'm...when I'm up on that stage..."

"Shh..." Tokiya cooed soothingly, "you already make me so proud of you, Otoya. I feel like the proudest man alive whenever I see you accomplishing something you've worked so hard on," he knew Otoya was asleep, judging from how steady his breathing was now, but he finished regardless, "That's what makes me love you so much".

Tokiya lay there with his lover curled up against him and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sound of Otoya's breathing. The sun was rising more as time ticked onward, but Tokiya supposed he could forgive them for losing some rehearsal time this morning. He knew Otoya would come out on top with the final performance when the time came and Tokiya couldn't wait for the moment where he could watch him with the proudest look upon his face.

He was still going to talk with Cecil and put a stop to those late night practices though. 


End file.
